Voldemorts letzter Wille
by Nini6798
Summary: Sam ist ein ganz normaler Zauberer. Bis auf 2 Dinge. 1. Voldemort ist sein Vater 2. seine Mutter wurde nicht geschwängert, sondern verflucht. Als er endlich nach Hogwarts darf lernt er Albus, Rose und Scorpius kennen. Doch warum hat er das Bedürfniss Albus umzubringen? Kann er sich dagegen wehren?
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemorts letzter Wille**

**Prolog**

Tom Riddle kochte vor Wut. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Er, der Dunkle Lord, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit, hatte sich schon wieder von dem Potter Balg hinters Licht führen lassen. Doch er würde es beenden. Hier und jetzt. Der Junge lebte, nach seiner Meinung nach schon viel zu lange und jetzt war endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen um das zu ändern. Um ihn herum duellierten sich Zauberer. Es wurden Flüche durch die Luft gejagt und Schildzauber herauf beschworen. Tom wusste, dass es hier und heute ein Ende haben würde. Er würde siegen und das ganze Zaubererreich würde endlich nur auf ihn hören, ihn ganz allein! Doch dazu musste der Junge endlich sterben. Der Potter Junge ließ jetzt einen Fluch auf ihn los doch Tom wusste ihn abzuwehren. Schnell ließ er selber einen Fluch los, doch der Potter Junge wich ihm geschickt aus. Tom wurde immer wütender, je mehr seiner Flüche daneben gingen. Plötzlich hörte Tom einen ihm bekannten Schrei, und wandte seinen Blick nur für eine Millisekunde ab. Bellatrix Lestrange fiel gerade, von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden. Sein Herz zog sich kurz zusammen. Tom wusste diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, er hatte sie immer schon unterdrückt und er würde es auch weiterhin tun. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Jungen zu der gerade in dem Moment Expelliarmus schrie. Schnell schwang Tom seinen Zauberstab und rief Avada Kedabra zurück. Seine Augen folgten dem Lichtstrahl. Er hatte schon zu einem hämischen Lachen angesetzt, als der Strahl den des Jungen traf. Tom verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste was gleich geschehen würde und er konnte rein Garnichts dagegen tun.

Toms Leben lief vor seinen Augen wie ein Film ab. Die einsamen Jahre im Waisenheim in dem er sich so nach Liebe gesehnt hatte, seine Schuljahre, die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens. Seine große Liebe die durch ein Missgeschick starb. Er, der sich schwor nie wieder jemanden zu lieben. Sich nie wieder auf einen Menschen einzulassen. Wie er all die Jahre seinem Vorsatz folgte und doch nie, egal wie groß seine Triumphe gewesen waren, auch nur einen Hauch von Glück verspürte. Und jetzt, wo er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sein Ziel, den Potter Jungen zu vernichten nie erreichen würde fragte er sich, was der Welt von ihm bleiben würde wenn er gleich sterben würde. Sicher doch, sie würden nie diesen entsetzlichen Krieg vergessen den er angezettelt hatte und die nächsten paar Jahre würden noch alle daran denken. Doch, und dass wollte Tom nicht einsehen, würde er irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten. Die Leute würden aufhören an ihn zu denken, über ihn zu reden, sich vor ihm zu fürchten. Er würde als der der es nicht geschafft hatte sein Ziel zu verwirklichen in die Geschichte eingehen. Das wollte Tom um jeden Preis verhindern. Er musste seine Mission beenden, der Potter Junge musste sterben. Doch wer würde das für ihn erledigen? Seine Gehilfen? Nein, die würden alle leugnen ihm geholfen zu haben. Es musste ein wahrer Riddle tun. Und wenn er es nicht tun konnte dann musste es sein eigen Fleisch und Blut machen. Sein Nachkomme würde wenn es soweit wäre wissen was zu tun ist. Doch jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt. Es müsse geschehen wenn es am wenigsten erwartet wurde. Nein noch besser, er würde warten bis Potter eine Familie hatte, denn er Tom wusste wie schmerzhaft es war jemanden zu verlieren den man liebte.

Der abgeprallte Strahl traf ihn mitten auf die Brust. In seinem letzten Moment auf Erden richtete Tom seinen Zauberstab auf das nächstbeste weibliche Wesen und säte seine Zeitbombe in ihr. Und so starb Tom Riddle mit der Gewissheit, dass alles gut werden würde.

**1. Kapitel**

„Sam!? Wir fahren los! Komm bitte runter!", rief Sams Mom aus der Küche. Sam stopfte noch seine Regenjacke in den vollen Rucksack und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Sein Vater wartete unten auf ihn. Er war groß und stämmig und hatte schütteres schwarzes Haar. Er sah Sam so garnicht ähnlich. Sam war klein und dünn und hatte blondes Haar. „Endlich kann ich mal wieder etwas Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen.", sagte Sams Dad erfreut und klopfte ihm mit seiner großen Hand so fest auf die Schulter, dass der fast einknickte. „Jetzt steigt doch endlich ins Auto, Jungs. Wir wollen ja nicht so spät ankommen!", sagte Sams Mom, die mit einer Reisetasche über der Schulter aus der Küche hinausgeeilt kam. Sam verdrehte die Augen. Als ob man zum Angeln zu spät kommen könnte. Achtlos warf er seinen Rucksack in den Kofferraum und ließ sich auf seinen Platzt auf der Rückbank fallen. Er hasste das alles. Jedes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag machten seine Eltern mit ihm diesen beknackten Ausflug zum Angeln. Dabei hasste Sam angeln, er hatte es schon immer gehasst. Während der Autofahrt sangen seine Eltern Lieder. Sam sang halbherzig mit um sie nicht zu kränken. Er war das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben. Sie versuchten immer ihn glücklich zu machen, was ihnen nicht oft gelang da Sam es ihnen nicht sagte wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel. So war auch die Angeltradition entstanden. Sam ließ immer alles über sich ergehen, er hatte noch nie gegen etwas protestiert. Er hatte immer das Gefühl als ob er sowieso schon zu viel hatte als ihm zustand. Zwei nette Eltern denen er wichtiger war als alles andere, einen Haufen von richtig guten Freunden, nette Mitschüler und freundliche Lehrer. Es war ihm immer gut gegangen und er hätte nicht gewusst über was er klagen hätte sollen. Trotzdem hatte er immer das Gefühl als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Ein Bedürfnis das aus seinem tiefsten inneren kam. Sam versuchte es zu unterdrücken, versuchte glücklich zu sein doch er kam von dem Gedanken nicht los, dass er nicht hier her gehörte. Nicht zu seinen Eltern, in dieses Auto, zu einem Ausflug den er verabscheute. Sams Eltern war das natürlich nicht entgangen. Er war in sich gekehrt. Sie schickten ihn sogar zu einem Psychiater, weil sie glaubten, dass er Depressionen hatte. Doch nichts konnte helfen, er wurde nicht glücklich, egal mit was er es versuchte.

Als das Auto endlich zum Stehen kam, war es schon nach Mittag und Sam knurrte der Magen. Seine Eltern kauften ihm etwas zum Essen und gingen dann zu ihrem Angel See. Sam hatte gerade einen Fisch an der Angel als seine Mutter aufschrie. Schnell ließ Sam die Angel fallen und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein in die Jahre gekommener Mann der sehr komisch gekleidet war. Der Mann war sehr groß, größer als Sam je gesehen hatte. Der Fremde lächelte und sagte: „Hallo ich bin Hagrid. Ich bin hier um mit dir und deinen Eltern über deine Zukunft zu reden."

„Und das hier ist die Winkelgasse. Wenn du etwas Magisches brauchst, findest du es hier.", erklärte Hagrid. Bewundernd schaute Sam sich in der überfüllten Gasse um. Es wuselte nur so vor Menschen mit Umhängen und spitzen Hüten. „Komm mit. Wir gehen zuerst zu Ollivander. Der hat die besten Zauberstäbe hier in der Winkelgasse, musst du wissen. Früher, also wie noch Krieg herrschte, da wurde Ollivander entführt und…achja das weißt du ja alles noch garnicht.", sagte Hagrid und schlug sich mit seiner großen Hand auf die Stirn. „Ich vergess immer wieder, dass du ja erst seit ein paar Stunden weißt das es Zauberer gibt. Also das war so: Vor etwa 35 Jahren wurden die Eltern von Harry Potter.", wollte Hagrid erzählen als Sam plötzlich auf keuchte und stehen blieb. „Sam! Alles okay mit dir? Was ist denn los!?", wollte Hagrid besorgt wissen. „Ich weiß nicht. Plötzlich hat sich mein ganzer Körper zusammengezogen. Es ist schon wieder vorbei wir können ruhig weiter gehen. Also was war mit ähh Harry wie noch gleich?", fragte Sam entschuldigend. „Potter!", sagte Hagrid laut und lachte auf: „Hör mal Sam. Der Name is wirklich wichtig! Den musst du dir gut merken. Wegen ihm ist hier alles anders. Also wo war ich? Aja..also: Die Eltern von Harry Potter wurden vor 35 Jahren von Du-weißt… ähm… ich mein Voldemort ermordet.", erzählte Hagrid weiter. Sam zuckte auf. Voldemort. Ihm kam vor als hätte er den Namen schon mal gehört und dass dieser Name eine große Bedeutung hatte. „Voldemort? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. War der mal in den Nachrichten oder so?", wollte Sam wissen. „Nee, ich glaub eher nicht. Das wurde alles vom Zaubereiministerium vertuscht. Würde mich wundern wenn das auch bis zu den Muggeln durchgedrungen wäre.", setzte Hagrid fort. Doch als Sam ihn mit verwirrtem Blick anschaute schlug er sich erneut auf die Stirn. „Tschuldigung habs schon wieder vergessen. Weißt du was? Wir setzten uns bevor wir zum Einkaufen anfangen noch schnell auf ein Butterbier in den Tropfenden Kessel und ich versuch dir alles über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen was du wissen musst okay? Deine Eltern haben uns so viel Geld mitgegeben, da können wir uns das leisten.", schlug Hagrid vor. Sam nickte begeistert und folgte Hagrid wieder in Richtung Backsteinmauer.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Sam musterte die ernsten Gesichter seiner Eltern. Sie hatten mit ihm seit seiner Rückkehr aus der Winkelgasse kaum gesprochen. Jetzt saßen sie in der Küche ihres Hauses da sie etwas wichtiges mit Sam besprechen wollten. „Also Sam. Wir wollten mit dir noch ein paar Sachen klären, bevor du auf diese… Schule gehst.", fing sein Vater mit unverändertem Gesichtsausdruck an zu reden. „Schatz, wir wollten es dir ja schon an deinem Geburtstag sagen aber dann kam diese Sache dazwischen…du weißt schon.", übernahm seine Mutter und ergriff seine Hand. Sam entzog sich der Berührung und starrte sie finster an: „Du meinst das ich jetzt anders bin? Nicht mehr der perfekte vorzeige Sohn!? Ja Mom! Ich bin ein Zauberer! Sprich es ruhig aus, es wird sich nicht mehr ändern auch wenn du es versuchst zu ignorieren!" Beim Wort „Zauberer" zuckte seine Mutter zusammen als wäre ihr etwas auf den Kopf gefallen. „Wir haben dich noch genauso lieb wie immer. Aber du musst verstehen, dass es für uns schwierig ist zu akzeptieren, dass du ein..ein..Zauberer bist." Seine Mutter wurde beim Reden immer leiser und die letzten Worte presste sie nur mehr leise zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, bevor sie anfing zu schluchzen und ihr Gesicht an die Brust ihres Gatten drückte. Sams Vater strich seiner Frau ein paar Mal über den Kopf und legte dann seinen muskulösen Arm um sie. „Sam, du musst verstehen, dass diese Situation für uns sehr schwierig ist. Wir haben einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass sowas passieren könnte.", sagte sein Vater ruhig. „Ach, die Situation ist also schwer für euch!? Was glaubt ihr wie es für mich ist!? Ich werde aus meinem Leben gerissen und mir wird gesagt, dass alles gelogen war was man mir erzählt hat! Ich bin ein Zauberer! Ein verdammter Zauberer! Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass diese Situation verdammt nochmal viel schwer für mich ist als es für euch je sein wird!", schrie Sam, sprang auf und warf seinen Sessel um. „Bitte Sam. Setz dich wieder hin. Wir wollen mit dir noch über etwas reden, wir fänden es schrecklich, wenn du morgen wegfahren würdest ohne es zu erfahren.", sagte seine Mutter mit zittriger Stimme. Sam fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. Sein ganzes Leben wurde in den letzten Tagen vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt und nun wollten ihm seine Eltern auch noch, dass er Verständnis für sie hatte. Er atmete nochmal tief durch und setzte sich dann wieder. Nach ein paar Minuten unangenehmer Stille fing seine Mutter an zu reden: „Vor etwa Elf Jahren waren dein Vater und ich auf einer Weltreise. Als wir in Schweden eine mehrtägige Wandertour gemacht haben, trafen wir mitten im Wald auf eine merkwürdige Naturforscherin. Sie war hochschwanger und lag mitten im Wald in den Wehen. Sie wirkte sehr gehetzt und redete die ganze Zeit von Männern die sie verfolgten. Sie bat uns ihr bei der Geburt zu helfen. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte sie einen wunderbaren Jungen zur Welt gebracht. Die junge Frau bat uns inständig den Kleinen zu nehmen und ihn aufzuziehen. Sie redete die ganze Zeit davon, dass man sie jagte und der Kleine nicht sicher bei ihr sei. Wir haben ihr natürlich angeboten sie mit zu uns nachhause zu nehmen und sie vor wem auch immer sie verfolgt wurde zu schützen, doch sie meinte nur, dass wir nichts für sie tun könnten, sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen. Sie wollte nur, dass wir den Jungen an uns nehmen und ihn aufziehen als wäre er unser Eigener. Das letzte was sie zu uns sagte bevor sie plötzlich verschwand war, dass wir den Jungen Sam nennen sollen, da ihr Großvater so geheißen hat und dass wir ihm wenn er elf Jahre alt werden würde sagen sollen, dass seine Eltern „das Gleiche" sind wie er. Wir haben den Kleinen natürlich mitgenommen aber wir haben uns immer gefragt was sie mit ihren letzten Worten gemeint hat."

Sam schluckte fest. „Der kleine Junge war ich oder?", fragte Sam mit belegter Stimme. Seine Mutter nickte nur und lächelte er. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. „Warum habt ihr es mir nie gesagt? All die Jahre…", wollte Sam wissen. „Wir hielten es für besser, wenn du es erst an deinem 11. Geburtstag erfährst. Eigentlich wollten wir es dir in Ruhe am See sagen. Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass wirklich etwas Wahres daran war was deine… Mutter gesagt hatte.", erklärte ihm sein Vater „Sie meine… Eltern… sie waren also auch wie ich Zauberer?", wollte Sam wissen. „Ja, wir denken schon. ES ist wohl vererbbar.", antwortete sein Vater und betonte „es" so als wäre es etwas Schlechtes. Sam nickte ernst: „Ich verstehe." „Schatz, wir lieben dich. Das musst du wissen! Du BIST unser Sohn egal wer deine leiblichen Eltern sind.", sagte seine Mutter flehend. Sam stand auf. „Ich muss das erst mal verdauen.", sagte er und ging langsam aus dem Raum. Als die Tür zuschlug hörte er wie seine Mutter dahinter zum Weinen anfing und sein Vater beruhigend auf sie einredete. Schnell rannte er in sein Zimmer. Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich, als er sich in seine Decke eingewickelt auf sein Bett setzte. Seine Eltern waren gar nicht seine Eltern. Er war ein Zauberer. Alles würde sich ändern, nichts würde je wieder so sein wie früher. Als sein Blick auf seinen Nachttisch fiel erblickte er seinen Fahrschein. Nur noch drei Tage, dann würde er im Zug nach Hogwarts, in sein neues Leben sitzen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er. Sam würde dort seine Chance nützen um so viel wie nur möglich über seine leiblichen Eltern herauszufinden.

Hi Leute!

Danke dass hier bis hier gelesen habt! Es wäre wirklich super nett wenn ihr mir Reviews schreiben könntet. Reicht auch ganz kurz obs euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Ratschläge und Tipps sind natürlich auch willkommen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Lg Nini


End file.
